Many integrated circuits provide functions with multiple settings that can be selected, such as after the integrated circuit has been placed on a printed circuit board or otherwise secured. Conventional methods may use digital mechanisms for selecting the settings. The integrated circuit pin may have two states (logic high or logic low) or three states (logic high, a mid voltage state and a logic low state). Various systems have been deployed using resistor-based circuits for selecting one of multiple settings in conjunction with a direct current be applied to the terminal of the integrated circuit to flow through the measurement resistor with a subsequent quantizing of the voltage produced.